


What do you do with a Drunken Inquisitor.

by AmaBunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaBunny/pseuds/AmaBunny
Summary: After killing a Dragon the Inquisitor has a drink or several with Bull and things tumble into chaos.





	

The inquisitor should have known better than to take The Iron Bull up on his offer to drink with him. Coming back from killing the dragon, he had insisted that they get a drink at the tavern and what she thought would be one drink that would put her in good standing with the hulking qunari turned into him egging her on to take drink after drink of what she was convinced must be some kind of embalming fluid and not a consumable liquid at all.

“Uh, Inquisitor, I think you want to call it a night… You seem a bit off balance.”

Krem had his hand placed gently on the small woman’s shoulder, seeming concerned that she might topple over the back of the bench.

“Ah, come on, Krem don’t ruin the fun!”

The Iron Bull bellowed out the statement as he waved the barkeep over to get another round for the two of them.

“Oh, hm, yeah, I uh…”

Thea’s head swam through her intoxication, trying to find the answer she was looking for. It had become clear to her that she needed to stop when Krem touched her shoulder and the room suddenly was no longer moving.

“I’m gunna go, Bull…”

She moved to stand, holding her head. All the while, Krem held out his arm, still convinced their employer may fall onto the stone floor.

“The room’s spinning and that’s making it really difficult to stand up. Krem, is that your arm?”

The elf realized mid-sentence that she was being held up by someone so that she didn’t topple.

“Yes, Inquisitor, you were falling over.”

“Okay good… Yeah I’m going to just go back to my room and try really hard to not fall okay? M’kay…”

Thea stumbled at first when Krem hesitantly let go of her, but got her footing and started out the door.

“Should I follow her and make sure she gets up there all right?”

Krem seemed worried as he watched her get startled by the door when she came to it before opening it up.

“Naw, Boss will be fine! She’s a full-grown woman—casts her own spells and everything! You should come drink with me!”

The Iron Bull put his arm around Krem putting him into a headlock that had the human protesting and trying to get away, taking his attention from the drunken woman leaving the tavern.

Almost running into a guard posted outside the Dalish woman came into the main hall less then gracefully, earning her some startled glances from the gawking Orlesians.

“Uh, Wispy, you feeling okay?”

Varric had been reading some letters while sitting with his feet propped up on a table, he now looked at her over the top of the papers, a bit concerned for his friend.

“Banal, Falon…”

A mutter in elvish under the stumbling woman’s breath as she waved her hand at her friend dismissing his concern. She walked forward a few more steps before stopping and looking around, seeming a bit lost.

“Wispy—”

“Gods, I just…” She stopped, looking a little ill. All the while, the eyes of the room turned to her.

“I fucking hate Orlais so much!”

Gasps sounded from around the room as whispering erupted, Varric looked at her wide-eyed, having set down his papers before erupting into laughter as Thea went on about desecrating sacred elven lands in a very slurred manner, slipping in and out of elvish the longer she went on.

Someone else had heard the inquisitor’s loud proclamation and came bursting into the room.

“I-Inquisitor!”

The Antivan woman stormed over to her elven friend in a tizzy.

“What are you doing?!”

Josephine grabbed her arm, looking at her like she had gone mad.

“So fucking full of themselves—Oh hey, Josie, I was saying how terrible Orlais is! I know you love it there, but by the gods are they terrible!”

“Thea… My dear, you’re intoxicated, please, by the Maker, stop speaking!”

“I… No, I’m fine!”

The necromancer insisted before starting to go on again about Orlais, though it was in elvish so the horrified people in the room looked confused now.

“P-Please everyone excuse this, the inquisitor has had a bit too much to drink…”

While Josephine was trying to wrangle Thea who was muttering in elvish, Varric had slowed his laughter now, noticing Solas standing to his right with his hands behind his back, watching as the inquisitor evaded her advisor’s grasp as she went on now onto the topic of using Orlais using sacred things as mere decoration in their homes. All the while, a seemingly pleased smirk sat on the elven man’s face.

“You’re getting a kick out of this, aren’t you, Chuckles?”

The taller man looked down at Varric, raising an eyebrow before his smirk deepened.

“Well yes, I do not often hear our inquisitor speak so freely on these topics. Though I will admit, her intoxicated state is making her elvish quite amusing.”

This earned him a bit of a questioning hum from the dwarf.

“I would ask you to translate, but I think that our poor ambassador needs some assistance.”

Varric crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall behind him, giving a clear sign that he wasn’t about to be the one to combat the drunken Inquisitor.

The apostate sighed a little, waiting a moment longer as the flustered ambassador tried and failed to tug the redhead out of the room.

“Venavis, Vhenan.”

A firm arm around her shoulders made Thea stop her ranting as she processed what had been said to her and looked up.

“Oh thank the Maker. Solas, if you would please escort the inquisitor to her quarters I would be most appreciative.”

The small growl in the ambassador’s voice caused Solas to hold back a laugh. He managed a nod before looking down at the woman he had caught under his arm who looked confused trying to keep up with her swimming mind.

“Ma'arlath?”

She stilled as she spoke, the boisterousness from just moments before now gone.

“Come on now, Inquisitor, let’s get you to your bed.”

“Mmm, no I… I was doing something… Right?”

“Yes, going to bed.”

She stayed where she was, swaying a bit on her feet, seeming to think she was doing something important that she had forgotten.

Letting out a somewhat exasperated sigh, Solas leaned down, hooking his arms under her knees and lifted her up, making her let out a squeak and grab onto his shoulders quickly, the sudden movement setting her head spinning.

“I have you Vhenan.”

The soft whisper sent a shiver though Thea’s spine as she calmed down, her face burrowing between his shoulder and neck.

Josephine let out a huff, tapping her foot impatiently as the cause of her problem was carried out of the room. Once they’d left the room, she busied herself personally apologizing for the outburst and insisting that it was all a strange elven humor.

“There you are.”

Solas gently set the other mage down onto her bed. She pulled back from him, reluctantly leaning backward on her arms, a pout now resting on her lips.

“You’re going?”

A tilt of her head only added to the façade of lonesomeness.

Blinking once at his lover the apostate crossed his arm over his chest and touched his chin.

“I do not recall being asked to stay.” He paused, eyeing her before continuing. “And I do believe it would be more scandalous for an apostate mage to stay in the inquisitor’s quarters while she’s intoxicated then to drunkenly rant about elven ruins in Orlais.”

The exaggeration of her eyerolling made her entire head move.

“And why the fuck should I care? So what if you stay in here? That’s a choice that we get to make and what the fuck difference does it make that you’re a mage? You’re a person, I’m a person, we’re all fucking people, damn it! It’s not even ignorance! It’s choosing to be blind.”

She let out a huff at the end, crossing her legs one over the other in a defiant manner.

“M—”

“I hate the term ‘apostate’. Like, what the fuck does that mean? Because I’m not in your little prison tower that makes me an ‘apostate’? I don’t even believe in your ‘Maker’ so how can I be an ‘apostate’ from your religion if I never claimed it in the first place?!”

Another huff sounded from the elven woman as she crossed her arms after continuously using air quotes, now starting to mutter in elvish under her breath.

Thea’s brow furrowed a bit as she heard her love chuckling and she assumed it was directed at her. He sat next to her on the bed and she opened her mouth to argue with him about being right, but she stopped when his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her gently to him, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“You still amaze me, Vhenan.”

“Uhm…” The inquisitor’s face flushed as she stuttered and suddenly started to fidget at the compliment paid to her.

A warm smile played over her companion’s face as he brushed back some hair from her face.

“Sleep now, my heart. You need it.”

This time, he was not met with resistance as she moved to get into the bed.

Solas stood from the bed. Stepping toward the door, he felt a small tug at his sleeve.

“I-I meant it, please stay… You never stay when I sleep.”

She wouldn’t make eye contact with him as her drunken state spurred her on to speak honestly to him.

“Ma nuvenin.”

He whispered to her softly as he stepped to the side, gesturing for her to get into bed.

Happiness spread over Thea’s face as she moved, getting into the bed and shifting quickly to look up at the other elf expectantly.

Her joy seemed to amuse her love as he smirked a bit, shifting into the bed to lay beside her.

There were a few moments of slightly awkward shifting as they tried to find something that caused neither of them discomfort, eventually settling with Thea resting her head on his chest with her arm draped across his waist.

“Goodnight, Vhenan.”

The soft words were followed by a gentle kiss placed into her hair.

“M’night… Emma sa'lath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes on all elvish lifted from http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language
> 
> “Banal, Falon…” - the direct translation is “Nothing, friend.” I used it as more of a “It’s nothing” or “I’m fine.”
> 
> “Venavis, Vhenan.” - direct Translation is “Stop, my heart.” so in this context, I had it read softly like “That’s enough now, my heart.” 
> 
> “Ma'arlath?” - “My love.” 
> 
> “Ma nuvenin.” - “As you wish.” 
> 
> Emma sa'lath - “My only love.”
> 
> (( Hope you enjoy! ))


End file.
